


Nas Profundezas da Densa Escuridão

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversas em um Trem, Descrições Não Gráficas de Ações Violentas, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Primeiro Beijo, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, introspecção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O ritmo lento do trem incomodava Will, fazendo ele se sentir ansioso - parecia estranho fugir do FBI em um meio de transporte tão lento. Hannibal e ele não tiveram muito tempo para planejar sua fuga quando eles foram descobertos, e fugir de trem não era ideal; era imprudente, um descuido que não deveria ter acontecido, especialmente porque essa era a terceira vez que eles foram descobertos em menos de seis meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nas Profundezas da Densa Escuridão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep In The Gathering Gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348427) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria fanfic originalmente escrita em inglês. 
> 
> Obrigatória pós season 3 fanfic. Se passa mais ou menos um ano depois de The Wrath of the Lamb.

***

Olhando para os trilhos de trem que lentamente se moviam a sua frente, Will Graham arrepiou-se contra a grade do trem, tentando deixar os ventos noturnos libertar a sua mente de todos os acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido naquele dia, e as memórias da última vez em que estivera em um trem como esse.

O clima era bastante semelhante com aquele de quando ele viajara com Chiyoh no que parecia ser a tanto tempo atrás, onde os dias bons eram frescos e os dias ruins eram gelados, e as noites eram sempre congelantes. No entanto, Will apostaria que, mesmo que fosse verão, noites passadas contra a grade de um trem sempre seriam frias.

Will apertou mais o casaco contra seu corpo - apesar de seu desconforto com a ocasional brisa gélida, ele estava se sentindo confortável pela primeira vez naquele dia. A cabine onde eles estavam era quente e confortável, mas ele estava se sentindo claustrofóbico entre as finas paredes, entre os braços de Hannibal que mais se pareciam com uma prisão do que a segurança que eles passaram a representar com tanta frequência. Will sentia que ele só precisava ficar sozinho para que pudesse pensar - especialmente porque estar sozinho era uma luxúria que ele não tivera por meses.

Will respirou fundo, observando o cenário ao seu redor conforme o trem se movia; era basicamente infinitos campos de grama com algumas casas espalhadas no caminho. Ele podia até mesmo observar os detalhes das casas, devido ao ritmo devagar do trem.

O ritmo lento do trem incomodava Will, fazendo ele se sentir ansioso - parecia estranho fugir do FBI em um meio de transporte tão lento. Hannibal e ele não tiveram muito tempo para planejar sua fuga quando eles foram descobertos, e fugir de trem não era ideal; era imprudente, um descuido que não deveria ter acontecido, especialmente porque essa era a terceira vez que eles foram descobertos em menos de seis meses.

Suspirando, Will esfregou as mãos para aquecê-las, pois ele esquecera suas luvas na cabine e não estava disposto a voltar para pegá-las. Os últimos meses não foram fáceis para eles e ele estava tão, tão cansado.

A batalha letal que ele e Hannibal travaram contra Francis Dolarhyde acontecera a pouco mais de um ano atrás, e, por mais que fosse irônico pensar sobre isso, a simplicidade dos meses passados logo após a queda foram os meses mais fáceis que ele e Hannibal tiveram até então.

Chiyoh havia os resgatado com um barco, e ela então os trouxe até mais um dos esconderijos de Hannibal, uma casa que era muito mais discreta e muito menos elegante que a casa que Will conhecera no penhasco. Eles passaram três meses naquela casa, e Will passara mais tempo inconsciente do que acordado nas três primeiras semanas, em seu estado ferido e dolorido. Hannibal não estava em condições muito melhores, forçado a desacelerar seu ritmo devido ao ferimento causado pelo tiro do Dragão.

Quando Will começou a recuperar a consciência e se lembrar do que havia acontecido e do que ele havia feito, ele não se sentiu desapontado por ter sobrevivido. Quando eles estavam no penhasco, a queda pareceu ser a única escolha que Will poderia ter tomado; não havia nenhuma outra solução na sua mente, e ele precisava fazer esse último esforço pelo homem que ele um dia fora. Ele precisava tentar livrar o mundo de Hannibal, de si mesmo, do que eles eram juntos.

Will não se arrependera de nenhuma de suas ações, mas a sobrevivência deles não o aborrecia. Ele achou que estaria mais irritado com Hannibal, acostumado como estava em tentar negar Hannibal tanto quanto ele pudesse, mas Will só estava cansado. Will passara os últimos cinco anos tentando unicamente odiar Hannibal, tentando matar ele, tentando esquecer ele e a sua influência, tentando matar a afeição que ele ainda sentia por Hannibal, que se recusava a deixar de existir mesmo com todas as coisas horríveis que Hannibal havia feito para ele e as pessoas que ele amava, e Will nunca fui completamente bem sucedido nessas tentativas. O esforço infrutífero era exaustivo, e Will não iria mais tentar fazer isso. Nunca lhe fez bem nenhum; nunca fez bem nenhum para as pessoas que passaram por sua vida.

Will pensou que Hannibal estaria furioso, desconfiado dele, mas ele realmente não estava. A princípio, Will sentira-se incerto com aceitação e compreensão que Hannibal tivera da situação, mas ele estava feliz pela oportunidade de ter um novo começo com Hannibal - ou um novo começo na medida do possível, considerando toda a dor e história revestida em sangue que eles compartilharam no passado.

Eles não foram incomodados por ninguém durante aqueles meses de recuperação, o que foi tremenda sorte para eles e uma benção - seus corpos feridos realmente precisavam de um descanso. Hannibal não estava disposto nem para seus usuais jogos mentais, e Will estava grato pela oportunidade de se recuperar em paz, sem precisar correr para salvar sua vida quando ele mal conseguia andar.

Após três meses de recuperação, eles estavam fortes o suficiente para tentar uma fuga, o que era conveniente desde que estava se tornando mais e mais perigoso para eles continuarem nos Estados Unidos - enquanto não havia evidência o suficiente para que a polícia afirmasse que eles haviam sobrevivido à queda, eles estavam sendo bastante minuciosos nas buscas, e seus rostos ainda estavam muito presentes na memória do público, o que os impedia de andar livremente em território norte americano.

Com a ajuda de alguns associados de Chiyoh, eles fugiram dos Estados Unidos e aterrissaram na América do Sul. Ambos haviam concordado de que não seria seguro estar em qualquer lugar da Europa naquele momento, considerando o passado de Hannibal em Florença.

Aqueles meses foram pacíficos, ainda que estranhos. Will estava incerto sobre o que ele deveria esperar de Hannibal ou em que página eles estavam, talvez pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheceram. Will havia aceitado seus complexos e paradoxos sentimentos por Hannibal quando ele sentiu os braços de Hannibal a seu redor no penhasco, mas agora, meses depois, ele não estava certo de como recuperar a ousadia daquele momento.

A dinâmica deles havia mudado como era de se esperar com eles passando tanto tempo juntos após estarem completamente separados por três anos. Eles entraram em uma rotina quase confortável e doméstica, onde toques casuais se tornaram habituais. Eles até mesmo dormiam juntos durante a noite - primeiramente por praticidade, e mais tarde por simples conforto. Mas eles não haviam ido muito mais longe do que isso, porque embora fosse transparente o que ele queria, Hannibal parecia não querer manipular ou forçar Will em uma situação aonde ele iria se beneficiar pela primeira vez na vida, parecendo estar contente em esperar até que Will desse o primeiro passo.

Will estava simultaneamente grato e ressentido pela mudança de atitude - ele ressentia a responsabilidade, mas estava grato pela oportunidade de prosseguir em seu próprio ritmo. Ele havia feito sua paz com o fato de que, como Bedelia uma vez dissera, ele sofria por Hannibal, uma dor perpétua e infinita, mas isso não o fazia ter certeza do que fazer com esses sentimentos se ele os manifestasse; ele nunca havia sentido atração sexual ou romântica por homens, muito menos um homem como Hannibal, uma pessoa que Will tinha um péssimo histórico quando o assunto era vulnerabilidade emocional.

Foi nesse confortável, mas frágil clima que eles percorreram a América do Sul. Eles passaram alguns meses viajando - eles ficaram por algum tempo na Argentina e alguns meses no Brasil, nunca ficando tempo demais em um único lugar, até que eles resolveram ir visitar o Chile.

Foi lá que o primeiro e pior dos desastres acontecera.

Por quase dois meses, ele e Hannibal excursionaram o país, passando grande parte do tempo em Puerto Varas e agindo como turistas desagradáveis, e ninguém olhou para eles mais de uma vez durante todo o tempo em que ficaram lá, até que eles tentarem deixar o país.

Não fora nem sequer na fronteira que eles foram reconhecidos, mas em um posto de gasolina; eles iriam fazer a viagem de carro, e haviam parado para encher o tanque no meio da noite. Era um local bem isolado e eles podiam ver apenas um único funcionário, que parecia estar sonolento e entediado. Eles nunca achariam que seriam descobertos em um lugar tão pequeno, mas o reconhecimento nos olhos do pobre funcionário era nítido, e mesmo que não fosse, tornou-se evidente quando ele gritou e tentou correr.

Ele não conseguiu correr mais do que alguns metros, é claro; em uma velocidade verdadeiramente assustadora, Hannibal abriu a porta e alcançou o homem, quebrando seu pescoço em um estalo alto enquanto Will assistia a tudo de olhos arregalados.

Eles não haviam matado ninguém desde o Dragão, juntos ou separados. Eles não haviam nem sequer discutido a possibilidade; assim como a estagnação da situação amorosa deles, esse era outro elefante na sala que Hannibal parecia esperar Will mencionar antes. Will estava satisfeito com aquele arranjamento, então foi mais do que um pouco chocante ver Hannibal tão livremente em ação, como se ele nunca houvesse parado de matar.

Will não reclamou, nem sequer pensou em fazê-lo - ele foi surpreendido pela ação, mas ele sabia que Hannibal fez o necessário para garantir a liberdade deles. Ele sentiu-se imensamente aliviado quando eles não encontraram um caixa - o homem estava realmente sozinho, e saber que eles não precisariam derramar mais sangue inocente naquela noite o fez sentir-se melhor.

Mas o alívio rapidamente se transformou em pânico quando eles perceberam que não haveria tempo para limpar a evidência do crime deles; se eles não fugissem imediatamente, eles seriam certamente capturados. Com tanta evidência da presença deles, em apenas algumas horas o mundo todo saberia que eles estavam vivos e foragidos.

Hannibal conseguira arranjar um voo privado graças a um associado que ele nunca mencionara a Will, e apenas algumas horas depois eles estavam voando para a Europa; como eles iriam ser expostos na América do Sul, eles poderiam muito bem trocar de continente para confundir as autoridades.

Quando eles chegaram em Portugal, seus rostos estavam em todo o lugar; eles tiveram que se esconder imediatamente, e considerando todos os fatos, foi um verdadeiro milagre eles terem conseguido permanecer incógnitos por três semanas. Mas eles foram encontrados, graças às imagens de segurança de uma loja de conveniência entre todas as coisas, e eles mal conseguiram fugir. Eles tiveram que usar um carro roubado, e nem sequer tiveram tempo para voltar ao hotel onde eles estavam hospedados para pegar os poucos pertences que eles carregavam consigo.

Eles chegaram à Espanha com a intenção de não chamarem a atenção de ninguém; após eles escaparem por um triz, Will estava realmente preocupado com as chances de eles serem presos. Hannibal estava sendo seu eu habitual - calmo e quase relaxado em sua falta de preocupação, o que causava extrema irritação para Will. Will frequentemente se perguntava como ninguém havia descoberto Hannibal antes, com sua falta de discrição; ele tinha certeza de que a atitude descuidada de Hannibal ainda seria a responsável por eles serem descobertos.

Mas no fim, não fora culpa de Hannibal eles terem sido descobertos na Espanha; eles foram reconhecidos por um policial durante uma batida em uma rodovia isolada, no meio de uma tarde. Era provavelmente um trabalho rotineiro porque ele estava sozinho, e mesmo que ele estivesse armado, um policial solitário não era o suficiente para pará-los.

Hannibal aproveitou-se de sua incrível velocidade para surpreender e desarmar o homem quando ele abriu a porta, e Will o ajudou dessa vez, restringindo o policial enquanto Hannibal quebrava seu pescoço matando-o em um instante.

Assim como acontecera no Chile, não havia tempo o suficiente para eles cobrirem seus traços; Hannibal conseguira colocar o corpo dentro da viatura, mas eles não podiam se atrasar muito mais do que isso. Ao menos dessa vez eles tinham seus poucos pertences com eles no carro, então eles se dirigiram para a próxima estação de trem e embarcaram em um trem cujo destino era Zurique.

Tudo isso acontecera apenas algumas horas atrás, e a na solidão da madrugada, assistindo a paisagem conforme o trem se movia, Will tentou encontrar sentido no que sua vida havia se tornado.

Will não se arrependia por ter decidido ir com Hannibal, e ele não se arrependia por ter parado de negar a si mesmo, seus sentimentos por Hannibal e seu desejo de estar com ele. Mesmo se ele o fizesse, Will sabia que ele havia destruído todas as chances dele retornar para sua antiga vida quando ele participou do assassinato de Francis Dolarhyde - ele não podia mais se esconder mesmo que quisesse, e ele não conseguia encarar a possibilidade. Molly merecia mais do que metade de um homem como marido, Walter merecia alguém melhor do que ele para ser seu pai. Ele não tinha mais uma vida para voltar.

Saber que essa era a vida que ele escolheu não tornava mais fácil aguentar as consequências. Will ainda estava se ajustando a viver ao lado de Hannibal, incerto de quais eram os limites entre eles, ou se eles ainda existiam. Limites eram difíceis de determinar com Hannibal, e as últimas horas lembraram Will de uma verdade amarga; apesar dele e Hannibal entenderem um ao outro com uma claridade e intimidade que Will jamais experimentara com outra pessoa, eles não eram o mesmo tipo de predadores quando o assunto era assassinato.

Will amava o modo como ele se sentia quando ele matava pessoas perversas; ele amava o poder que ele experimentara quando ele matou Randall Tier e Garret Jacob Hobbs. Ele não se sentia mais culpado por não se sentir culpado, e essa liberdade de pensamento era revigorante e viciante - ele gostava de como ele se sentia agora.

Mas isso não significava que ele estava disposto a matar qualquer pessoa em qualquer circunstância, algo que ele sabia que Hannibal não tinha problema algum. E agora ele só conseguia pensar no jeito em que ele restringiu o aterrorizado policial enquanto aguardava até que Hannibal o matasse, tão instintivamente como um animal; ele pensou no modo como ele nem sequer considerou impedir Hannibal de matar o funcionário do posto, e em quão sem sentido, o quão baratas aquelas mortes foram.

Will não gostava da sensação de matar alguém que ele não estava certo se era uma pessoa ruim. Suas mortes foram necessárias para assegurar a liberdade deles, mas não houve beleza alguma em tomar aquelas vidas, nenhum prazer. Ele não gostou de ter feito aquilo.

Em parte, Will queria se perguntar se eles deixaram uma família para trás, se eles tinham amigos, se eles tinham um animal de estimação que ficou esperando por eles, ou apenas se eles eram pessoas genuinamente boas que foram azaradas o suficiente para ficar no caminho deles.

Will suspirou diante de tal pensamento, abaixando a cabeça. Era por isso que ele nunca tentava assumir o ponto de vista das vítimas quando ele estava trabalhando com o FBI. Já era perturbador e deprimente o bastante entrar na mente do assassino - ele não precisava piorar tudo e absorver o sofrimento das vítimas.

Ele teve sorte com o fato de que o policial e o funcionário haviam morrido antes que ele pudesse focalizar sua empatia neles, e sentia-se até grato por isso não ter acontecido, pois seria tentador demais tentar ver o que eles sentiram naqueles últimos segundos aterrorizantes. Will já estava tendo problemas em lidar com suas próprias emoções e em tentar prever as emoções de Hannibal sem complicar ainda mais seus já complexos sentimentos.

\- Você está jogando consigo mesmo na escuridão da noite?”

Will se assustou por um momento, seu coração se acelerando, até que ele reconheceu a voz que falara com ele.

\- Eu acho que eu estou cansado demais para jogos mentais, ao menos nesse momento - Will disse, irritado; ele odiava quando Hannibal o pegava de surpresa dessa maneira.

Quando ele havia saído da cama, Will tinha esperanças de que Hannibal não teria percebido e continuaria a dormir. Em retrospecto, tal pensamento lhe soou realmente ingênuo.

Will virou-se para observar Hannibal, encostado contra as portas fechadas; ele estava sendo iluminado pela luz fraca vindo do corredor e o brilho da lua. Ele estava vestindo seu novo e pesado casaco, e estava usando um suéter que Will não havia visto antes. A roupa parecia macia, convidativa, e Will se perguntou por alguns segundos como seria a sensação contra sua bochecha se ele afundasse seu rosto no tecido.

\- E apesar disso, o seu cansaço não foi o suficiente para mantê-lo na cama em uma noite tão fria - Hannibal observou, e Will não tinha realmente uma resposta para ele, por isso permaneceu calado.

Antes que o silêncio se estendesse demais e se tornasse constrangedor, Hannibal novamente falou.

\- Você está tendo pesadelos novamente?

Will balançou a cabeça; ele teve alguns pesadelos terríveis quando eles ainda estavam se recuperando, mas seu subconsciente parecia estar lhe poupando desse particular tormento nos últimos meses.

\- A sua consciência é a responsável pelo seu estado agitado? É ela que está mantendo você acordado com ansiedade, ou ouso dizer, culpa?

Will suspirou; ele sabia que ele iria eventualmente contar tudo a Hannibal, independente de sua falta de vontade em compartilhar seus pensamentos. Hannibal nunca aceitara derrota facilmente diante da falta de cooperação de Will.

Will sabia que ele poderia permanecer firme e que Hannibal iria provavelmente respeitar seu silêncio - ou tolerar sua teimosia - mas ele não via sentido em fazer tal coisa. Não era como se Hannibal não o conhecesse o suficiente para deduzir a verdade, com Will dizendo-a em voz alta ou não.

\- Eu não estou em um estado agitado. Considerando o que nós fizemos há algumas horas e de quem estamos fugindo, eu estou me comportando muito bem.

Hannibal sorriu, só um pouco, só o suficiente para Will ver com a luz fraca.

\- Você se tornou extraordinariamente bom em esconder isso, mas você está agitado.

Will revirou os olhos, se recusando a responder.

\- Eu só estou curioso. O que exatamente lhe incomodou tanto, a ponto de fazer você se levantar no meio da madrugada para procurar conforto debaixo das estrelas de um trem em movimento?

Will olhou para Hannibal novamente; ele estava há apenas alguns passos de distância, com suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos do casaco. A sua postura estava relaxada e ele estava pacientemente esperando até que Will estivesse pronto para falar, o que não era diferente do modo como ele uma vez esperou Will confessar seus problemas durante as sessões de terapia que eles tiveram.

\- Não é culpa. Eu não estou arrependido das minhas escolhas, se é isso que está lhe preocupando.

\- Eu acho que você está ciente de que não é isto que me preocupa, Will.

Will estremeceu quando sentiu uma brisa particularmente gelada; ele cruzou os braços, tentando se aquecer um pouco.

\- Eu não gostei de matar eles - ele admitiu - Não foi nada parecido com antes. Eles não fizeram nada; o único erro deles foi cruzar o nosso caminho, e nos reconhecer. Foi algo ordinário. Injusto, de certa forma.

\- Pelo pouco que sabemos, eles eram homens inocentes que estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada, e para você, isso não é suficiente para justificar uma sentença de morte.

Will aquiesceu, olhando para baixo apenas por um momento.

\- Você tem o seu próprio código de conduta quando o assunto é assassinato, Will; você é bastante focado em justiça e retribuição. Eu imaginei que as mortes deles não cairiam bem para você.

\- Realmente, não caíram - Will concordou - Matar como nós os matamos… não é o que eu quero fazer. Não dessa maneira. Não é o meu _método_ \- ele disse, sua voz assumindo um tom de escárnio na última palavra - Mas eu posso ver que era inevitável. Nós estávamos nos protegendo.

\- Nós estávamos protegendo a nossa liberdade - Hannibal o corrigiu.

\- Não é a mesma coisa?

Hannibal sorriu para ele, um de seus sorrisos ternos que sempre fazia Will se sentir enervado.

\- Eu não gostei de fazer isso, mas não estou me torturando por ter feito. Eu fiz minhas escolhas, e eles foram consequências infelizes. O que está me preocupando é o motivo pelo qual eles tiveram que morrer.

Hannibal não disse uma palavra, apenas permaneceu quieto, esperando que Will terminasse.

\- Essa foi a terceira vez em menos de seis meses, Hannibal, então me perdoe se eu estou preocupado com a possibilidade de sermos capturados.

Will olhou para Hannibal de maneira provocativa após dizer tais palavras, como se estivesse desafiando-o a dizer que sua preocupação era desnecessária.

No entanto, Hannibal não o fez; ele apenas deu mais alguns passos para se aproximar de Will, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

\- Normalmente eu estaria tentando persuadir você a não se preocupar tanto e aproveitar o fluxo da vida, mas temo que eu deva admitir que eu também esteja preocupado.

Will franziu as sobrancelhas. Se ele realmente estava, Hannibal conseguiu esconder isso bem; ele parecera calmo como sempre quando eles embarcaram no trem, assim como nas horas seguintes.

\- Nós temos agido de forma descuidada, até imprudente, e estamos pagando por isso. A partir de agora, nós teremos que ser muito atenciosos com nossas ações.

Will suspirou, suas preocupações anteriores retornando com força total - Hannibal estar preocupado não era um bom sinal.

\- Eu me sinto como se o mundo estivesse encolhendo. Como se o _nosso_ mundo estivesse encolhendo, e que logo eu não terei mais nenhum lugar para correr.

\- Eu ainda tenho recursos abundantes, Will. Ainda há muitos lugares que nós poderíamos ir, se você assim quiser - Hannibal disse em um tom tranquilizador.

\- Sim, racionalmente eu sei disso, mas… - ele suspirou - Eu me sinto como um marinheiro à deriva na época das Grandes Navegações, ignorante sobre o que ele vai encontrar e temendo ter alcançado o fim da Terra.

\- Nós não iríamos cair se nós chegássemos ao fim da Terra, Will. Nós já caímos - Hannibal disse, de pé e bem na sua frente agora, aparentando estar simultaneamente sério e entretido - E nós sabemos que a queda não nos ofereceu a morte, mas um renascimento.

\- Nós tivemos sorte de sobreviver a queda, e muito mais em termos uma chance de recomeçar. Pura sorte desse jeito não acontece mais de uma vez na minha vida.

\- Eu terei que discordar de você. Nós sobrevivemos não porque o penhasco falhou em nos matar, mas porque nós tivemos o instinto de continuar lutando por nossas vidas desde o momento em que caímos na água. Porque nós continuamos lutando nos meses seguintes em nossos corpos feridos e danificados.

\- E sobrevivemos graças à ajuda de Chiyoh - Will lembrou.

\- Por causa da lealdade que Chiyoh tem por mim, sim - Hannibal concedeu - Mas o que quero dizer é que sorte foi apenas um pequeno fator na nossa sobrevivência; a maior parte do crédito pertence a nós mesmos.

\- Mas após nós sermos vistos três vezes, nós vamos precisar de mais do que apenas instinto de sobrevivência para nos manter fora do radar - Will disse cansadamente, descruzando seus braços.

Hannibal lhe lançou um olhar intenso então, e Will se preparou para a resposta; a expressão no rosto de Hannibal havia se tornado familiar para Will nos últimos meses. Era a expressão que Hannibal sustentava sempre que ele precisava dizer alguma verdade dura ou desconfortável.

_Você deve escolher agora, Will. Se você vier comigo, desta vez não haverá retorno para a sua antiga vida._

_Nós teremos que fugir nesse exato momento ou nós não teremos uma chance de escapar. O mundo inteiro vai descobrir a nossa sobrevivência, mas nós não temos outra escolha._

_Eu não posso prometer que nós não seremos capturados dessa vez, mas eu posso e prometo a você que eu irei protegê-lo até meu último suspiro. E você sabe que eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas, Will._

Hannibal fizera aquela última promessa para ele apenas algumas horas atrás, e enquanto parte dele se sentia grato pelas palavras, ele estava mais perturbado do que consolado por elas. Will não queria que Hannibal o protegesse até a morte; Will iria preferir morrer junto a ele a viver em um mundo onde Hannibal não mais existisse.

\- Para nós nos escondermos desta vez, precisaremos nos esforçar de verdade - Hannibal disse, fazendo Will voltar para o momento presente - De maneiras que nós não fizemos antes. Quando nós chegarmos em Zurique, nós pegaremos outro trem ou algum outro meio de transporte para chegar na minha propriedade, que é localizada em uma parte mais remota da Suíça.

\- Seria prudente ficarmos longe de capitais e grandes metrópoles - Will concordou.

\- Era isso que eu tinha em mente quando eu comprei essa propriedade. Ela se localiza em um lugar reservado, e quando nós chegarmos lá, devemos tentar ser discretos. Nós não devemos confraternizar por tempo demais com nossos vizinhos, pois arriscaremos que eles nos reconheçam, mas também não devemos nos tornar eremitas, desde que isolamento exagerado também pode levantar suspeitas.

Will assentiu, ponderando as palavras de Hannibal e não achando nenhuma falha no plano até então.

\- Eu também acho que talvez seja necessário disfarçar melhor a nossa aparência. Nossos rostos ainda estão muito marcados nos olhos do público, e deveríamos tentar modificar nossa aparência de alguma forma.

\- Talvez você possa pintar o seu cabelo e deixar a barba crescer - Will sugeriu - E eu poderia descolorir meu cabelo, ou talvez fazer um corte militar. Ou ambos.

Hannibal pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas ergueu uma de suas mãos para deslizar seus dedos nos cachos de Will, que haviam crescido nos últimos meses. Will instintivamente se inclinou ao toque; era um dos gestos que Hannibal fazia que ele se acostumara nos últimos meses.

\- Embora eu detestaria modificar o seu cabelo dessa maneira, não posso discordar da sua sugestão. Se necessário, deveríamos fazer isso; nós precisamos fazer nosso melhor para nos misturar com a população local.

\- E quanto a linguagem? - Will perguntou - Você é fluente?

Hannibal deixou sua mão cair, e Will instantaneamente sentiu falta do calor de seus dedos.

\- O meu conhecimento de alemão, a linguagem principal, é rudimentar, mas eu sou fluente em italiano e francês. Você é familiar com algum desses idiomas?

\- Eu consigo falar e entender um pouco de francês, mas eu não diria que sou fluente.

\- Você vai ficar satisfeito em saber que francês é altamente falado no lugar onde minha residência é localizada. Eu terei todo o prazer em lhe ensinar qualquer termo que você queira aprender, se você precisar ou desejar - Hannibal disse, sorrindo um pouco, e Will também respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Eu confesso que eu estou surpreso por você ainda não ter tentando me mostrar sua perícia com uma faca ou um bisturi. Antes, quando eu imaginava o tipo de relacionamento que você queria ter comigo, eu sempre achei que essa seria a sua principal prioridade.

Will franziu as sobrancelhas quando ele terminou de falar, confuso em porque ele decidira trazer o assunto à tona; até mesmo Hannibal parecia surpreso com a pergunta, mesmo que ele tenha se recuperado mais rápido do que Will.

\- Acredite Will, eu pretendo compartilhar todo o meu conhecimento com você. Nada me daria mais prazer do que ver você aperfeiçoando a sua técnica, do que ver você vitorioso e coberto no sangue de um inimigo.

Will ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa que Hannibal prontamente respondeu.

\- Eu não tenho intenções de apressar esse processo, Will. A noite em que nós abatemos o Dragão estará para sempre gravada nos salões da minha mente, e o quão glorioso você estava naqueles momentos. Eu amarei dividir o prazer de caçar com você novamente, mas esse não é um assunto que deva ser apressado. Nós deveríamos nos estabilizar em um lugar, e preferencialmente nossos rostos não deveriam estar tão memoráveis na mente do grande público. Nós precisamos proceder com cuidado antes que possamos nos dedicar em tais atividades. Eu sou extremamente paciente e será um prazer esperar pelas circunstâncias certas, que também incluem os seus próprios termos e preferências.

\- Parece sensato para mim - Will disse, apreciando a franqueza da resposta e a paciência interminável de Hannibal.

Eles então compartilharam um momento pacífico e quieto na madrugada. Por um instante abençoado, tudo era silencioso e confortável, e Will quase nem sentia mais frio - então é claro que Hannibal não pode deixá-lo em paz por muito tempo.

\- A sua apreensão por ser um dos fugitivos mais procurados do FBI é a única razão que expulsou você da nossa cabine?

Will ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não é o suficiente?

Hannibal apenas olhou para ele, daquela maneira desconcertante que sempre fazia Will se sentir desconfortável. Will amava Hannibal porque ele o entendia e o via por dentro e por fora, mas Will também o odiava pela facilidade com a qual Hannibal podia expor os pedaços internos de sua mente que Will preferiria ter mantido em segredo.

\- Eu geralmente não tenho esse problema, mas o quarto todo parecia terrivelmente claustrofóbico para mim. Parecia que as paredes iriam me engolfar e me mastigar, até que não restasse nada de mim.

\- Apenas as paredes?

Will lançou um olhar irritado para Hannibal; ele já sabia muito bem a resposta.

Quando ele havia acordado mais cedo, ele se sentiu oprimido pelo silêncio que era apenas interrompido pela sua respiração e a respiração de Hannibal. Ele passou alguns minutos olhando para o teto escuro até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão, se sentindo inquieto e incapaz de encarar a possibilidade de adormecer novamente tão cedo.

Acordado e cansado, as paredes pareciam diminuir sob os olhos de Will. Cada vez que ele olhava para as paredes, elas pareciam menores do que antes, e Will começara a sentir seu pulso se acelerar.

No entanto, nada era mais agonizante do que o peito de Hannibal contra suas costas, seus braços ao redor de Will.

A parte mais angustiante disso eram as sensações conflitantes que o abraço provocava em Will. Em certos momentos, os braços de Hannibal pareciam com o gesto delicado e sensual de amantes que eles ainda não eram, e apenas momentos depois, seus braços pareciam cipós que continham e sufocavam Will ainda mais do que as paredes estreitas.

Will tinha certeza de que se ele houvesse permanecido naquele quarto por mais alguns segundos, ele teria ou tentado afagar Hannibal ou tentado estrangular ele. Se sentindo incapaz de lidar com as consequências de qualquer uma dessas ações, ele achou que seria melhor ficar fora da cabine por algumas horas.

\- Não, não só as paredes - Will admitiu suavemente.

Will não especificou sua resposta, mas Hannibal apenas assentiu com compreensão. É claro que ele entendia; ele sempre o fazia, mesmo quando o próprio Will ainda estava tentando encontrar sentido no que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Você se sente com frequência assim, Will? Como se eu pudesse facilmente sufocar a sua mente?

_Como se você pudesse me engolir inteiro._

\- Não precisamente, não - Will balançou a cabeça - Mas eu me sinto como se eu pudesse perder perspectiva e facilmente me perder em você, sim.

_Você espera que acreditemos que você se perdeu na escuridão atrativa da mente de Hannibal Lecter?_

Will ainda se lembrava da raiva que ele sentira quando disse essas palavras para Bedelia em Florença, anos atrás. Ele ainda se lembrava do ultraje, do gosto amargo em sua boca diante do que Bedelia estava alegando. Como se ela tivesse o direito de jogar esse jogo e continuar inteira. Como se ela tivesse pagado tão caro quanto Will pagara, pagado o preço de saber como era a mente de Hannibal.

\- Você me disse uma vez que estávamos unidos, combinados como um único ser. Não é isso que você quis dizer, Will? Você se perdendo em mim, eu me perdendo em você?

Will balançou a cabeça.  

\- É diferente para mim, e você sabe disso. Nós somos dois lados da mesma moeda, mas nós ainda somos lados diferentes. É mais difícil para eu manter um senso de identidade quando nós passamos tanto tempo juntos.

Hannibal assentiu e pareceu estar considerando as palavras de Will, e uma vez que eles já haviam começado uma sessão terapêutica em uma hora daquelas no vagão de um trem, Will achou que era tempo de reconhecer o elefante que sempre estava com eles em qualquer lugar que eles estivessem.

\- E se você estiver se perguntando, essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu ainda estou hesitando em iniciar…- ele pausou, se sentindo extremamente embaraçado com Hannibal olhando para ele em expectativa - Algo mais… físico entre nós.

Hannibal inclinou a cabeça; se Will não estivesse tão perto para ver o brilho em seus olhos, ele pensaria que Hannibal não teve reação nenhuma a sua confissão.

\- Eu tenho lhe oferecido espaço para você descobrir como você se sente a respeito disso porque eu estou ciente de que é muito mais difícil para você do que jamais foi para mim, Will.

\- Eu sei, e eu aprecio isso.

\- Enquanto não seria verdade dizer que eu não tenho vontade alguma de iniciar uma relação física com você, isso não seria necessário para a nossa parceria se você não sentisse o mesmo. Mas considerando as palavras que você acabou de falar, você deve me dizer, Will. Você sente o ímpeto de dar mais esse passo em nosso relacionamento?

O problema não era falta de impulso; impulso não era o que lhe faltava.

Will estivera desagradavelmente consciente de sua atração por Hannibal por anos, e ciente de sua atração sexual por meses, agora. Ele ainda estava incerto e considerando o fato de que ele nunca quisera estar com um homem antes, mas esta não era a fonte de sua hesitação.

\- Eu sinto, sim. Eu me sinto atraído por você, e eu sei que você se sente atraído por mim, talvez sempre se sentiu. Minha hesitação não é falta de desejo, Hannibal. É por causa de quem somos. De quem você é.

Will bateu seus dedos contra sua perna, tentando dizer tudo de uma vez sem sentir-se nervoso.

\- Eu já dei tudo o que eu sou para você - Will praticamente sussurrou, mas sua voz ainda parecia alta no meio dos espaços vazios entre eles - Você tomou tudo, e o que você não tomou, eu te dei livremente. Eu abandonei a minha vida, minha família, minha carreira. E eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo de que eu não tive escolha, mas eu sei que eu tive. Eu escolhi você.

Hannibal continuava olhando para Will de maneira intensa, e enquanto o gesto era enervante, era também um incentivo para que Will continuasse a falar.

\- Eu sinto uma ampla variedade de emoções por você, mais forte do que eu jamais senti por qualquer pessoa na minha vida - Will sorriu amargamente diante de suas palavras, sabendo que ele jamais odiara alguém como ele odiava Hannibal, que ele jamais amara alguém do modo como ele o amava.

\- E você apenas… se tornou o centro de tudo. Para mim, parece que essa forma de intimidade - intimidade sexual - é a única coisa que eu não entreguei para você. Parece que é a única parte de mim que é ainda completamente livre de você.

Hannibal ainda olhava para ele, passionalmente absorvendo cada palavra que Will dizia.

Lentamente, Hannibal ergueu uma mão e acariciou sua bochecha; Will estremeceu um pouco, tentando não se lembrar da cozinha, dos braços de Hannibal ao seu redor enquanto ele o eviscerava.

\- Garoto tolo - Hannibal disse, sua voz também quase um sussurro - Você realmente acha que não é o mesmo para mim?

Will abriu sua boca para dizer a ele que não era a mesma coisa, mas se interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar algo. Ele se lembrou de Hannibal de como ele costumava ser quando eles se conheceram - o cavalheiro sociável e agradável, que prosperava em qualquer área em que ele se aventurasse. Hannibal, esperto o suficiente para manter as suspeitas longe de si pelo resto de sua vida se ele assim quisesse, astuto o suficiente para fazer o FBI acreditar que um homem que não podia ingerir proteína animal e que andava com uma bengala era o Estripador de Chesapeake; Hannibal, que poderia ter passado o resto de sua vida em seu mundo perfeitamente estruturado, mas que destruiu tudo pela oportunidade de convidar o caos da existência de Will em sua vida.

A realização provocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Will, mas Hannibal começou a falar antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não vou insultar a nós dois e dizer que a sua experiência é a mesma que a minha, Will. Você entrou na minha vida e transformou tudo o que você encontrou no caminho, mas ao menos eu estava ciente disso na maior parte do tempo.

\- Enquanto eu não estava sempre ciente do que a sua presença estava fazendo comigo.

\- Precisamente. Como você mesmo descreveu, nós somos dois lados diferentes formando um todo, e até chegarmos ao lugar onde estamos agora, nossos sentimentos e experiências foram diferentes em vários momentos. De certa forma, ainda são - Hannibal disse, ainda segurando o rosto de Will - No entanto, não presuma que os meus sentimentos por você são de alguma forma menos paradoxais, intensos ou confusos do que os seus por mim, Will.

\- Eu não o farei.

A voz de Will estava ainda mais baixa do que antes, e ele estava lutando para manter sua respiração normal, o que se provava mais e mais difícil com a proximidade de Hannibal.

\- Eu acho que eu sempre soube, mas parte de mim estava deliberadamente evitando ver as coisas sob o seu ponto de vista.

\- Por que você tem medo de perder a sua mente na minha?

\- Sim, mas… - Will deu um meio sorriso, evitando os olhos de Hannibal por alguns momentos antes de olhar para ele novamente - Eu acho que eu estava parcialmente favorável a ideia de negar a mim mesmo se eu consegui frustrar você ainda mais. Eu não acho que isso era uma ideia consciente, mas sempre foi divertido ocasionalmente observar o quanto eu conseguia deixar você frustrado.

Will realmente sentira uma alegria perversa ao ver o sofrimento de Hannibal em momentos calmos da vida deles, em ver Hannibal lutando para não tocar ele mais do que ele deveria, se forçando a manter-se distante para não forçar Will a tomar uma decisão prematura.

Ele não achava que havia feito isso de propósito antes, mas olhando para a situação em retrospecto, ele achou que podia muito bem ser esse o caso.

\- Você gosta da sensação de ter poder sobre mim - Hannibal estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

\- Eu suponho que eu goste - Will sorriu - É uma sensação poderosa; não há muitas pessoas que provocaram Hannibal Lecter e viveram para contar a história.

\- Você está certo - ou melhor, se eu posso fazer uma pequena correção, parcialmente certo.

Will arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como assim?

\- Você disse que não existem muitas pessoas que me provocaram e viveram para contar a história, quando na verdade, não existe ninguém que me provocou tanto quanto você. Não existe mais ninguém com a capacidade de evocar as emoções que você evoca em mim, e se existisse, eu não toleraria dessas pessoas o que eu tolero vindo de você.

\- Compaixão é inconveniente - Will disse, parafraseando o que Hannibal dissera a ele naquela noite, fazendo Hannibal sorrir em reconhecimento.

\- Realmente. Mas se o preço é ter você ao meu lado, eu ficarei contente em viver o resto da minha vida com sentimentos inconvenientes.

Will não pode evitar um sorriso largo diante das palavras - o fraseado fora um pouco sentimental demais, mas o sentimento era real e as implicações o fizeram ruborizar e abaixar os olhos.

Will sentiu então uma carícia na cicatriz da sua bochecha - o polegar de Hannibal fazendo pequenos círculos em sua pele. O toque o fez levantar os olhos novamente, observando o rosto de Hannibal.

O rosto dele estava sereno, seus olhos observando os de Will com calma. Hannibal parecia satisfeito em ter ouvido tudo o que Will dissera para ele e não havia surpresa nisso, considerando o quanto Hannibal amava dissecar a sua mente.

Mas a sua satisfação não carregava a habitual presunção que Hannibal não podia evitar irradiar quando ele estava correto, que frequentemente fazia Will desejar poder socá-lo; ao invés disso, Will podia apenas sentir alívio e contentamento vindo dele. Era uma sensação quase altruísta - não completamente porque Hannibal nunca poderia ser completamente altruísta - mas ele estava feliz porque Will estava satisfeito, e não porque ele estava certo no que ele havia dito.

Mesmo meses depois, mesmo depois de tudo o que eles haviam vivido, ainda era uma surpresa quando ele sentia esse tipo de emoção em Hannibal. Era de tirar o fôlego de certa forma, ser o único receptáculo da atenção de Hannibal, e era uma das razões pelas quais ele raramente tentava sentir as emoções de Hannibal; elas eram frequentemente demais.

Contudo, naquele momento, a sensação não era de que aquelas emoções eram mais do que Will podia suportar - a sensação era boa. A sensação era de que Will precisava exatamente daquilo.

Will ergueu sua própria mão, tocando o cabelo de Hannibal. Era macio em sua mão, e ele correu seus dedos entre os fios, fascinado pela textura.

\- Will?

A expressão de Hannibal estava neutra, mas sua voz traia sua confusão. Will não podia culpá-lo, considerando que quase todos os toques entre eles eram unilaterais.

\- Se eu posso perguntar, o que você está fazendo?

Will sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais de Hannibal, seus peitos se tocando.

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia.

Com isso, ele apertou sua mão nos cabelos de Hannibal e aproximou sua boca para um beijo.

Hannibal pareceu chocado demais para responder a princípio, sua boca imóvel debaixo dos lábios de Will, mas Will não deixou que isso o parasse. Ele continuou pressionando seus lábios contra os de Hannibal, chupando suavemente seu lábio inferior, explorando a sensação de um beijo depois de tanto tempo. Lentamente, Hannibal começou a reagir e ergueu sua outra mão para segurar o outro lado do rosto de Will, e moveu seus lábios contra os dele.

O beijo foi devagar e muito mais suave do que Will achou que o primeiro beijo deles seria. Quando ele ousara pensar em como seria beijar Hannibal, ele sempre achou que seria violento, furioso, sangrento. Ele não achou que Hannibal iria agarrar seu rosto como se ele estivesse segurando algo frágil, que ele iria beijar Will como se ele estivesse esperado a vida inteira para fazer isso.  

Enquanto eles se beijavam, a boca de Hannibal se tornando mais ousada e aprofundando seus beijos, Will se lembrou da vez em que Chiyoh o beijou e o empurrou de um trem em movimento. Ele percebeu que ele estava exatamente na mesma posição de Chiyoh; se ele quisesse, ele poderia facilmente ceder ao impulso violento que sempre ilustrou sua relação com Hannibal. De maneira alguma Hannibal conseguiria persegui-lo imediatamente se Will fizesse isso, e Will estaria livre para começar uma nova vida em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse.

Exceto pelo fato de que essa era a ideia mais distante de seus pensamentos.

Em outros tempos teria sido tentador, quase irresistível, mas agora não parecia haver sentido. Era difícil viver com Hannibal, mas Will sabia o quão pior poderia ser viver sem ele, especialmente após o nível de codependência que eles alcançaram após a queda; ele não queria ter que encarar uma vida sem Hannibal novamente. Com isso em mente, Will afastou esses pensamentos e continuou a beijar Hannibal.

Will perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto eles trocavam beijos suaves na noite fria, surpreso com o quão não surpreendente era beijar Hannibal, com o quão confortável e familiar ele se sentiu, até que seus lábios pararam de se mover e eles apenas continuaram a respirar contra os lábios do outro, seus olhos ainda fechados.

\- Devo presumir então que você desistiu de negar a si mesmo? - Hannibal disse, sua voz soando rouca.

Will sorriu e abriu seus olhos para observar Hannibal, que parecia muito menos composto do que o normal com o cabelo despenteado e os lábios inchados.

Incapaz de continuar resistindo a tentação, ele abaixou sua cabeça até que ele conseguiu encostar sua cabeça no ombro de Hannibal; debaixo de sua bochecha, o suéter era tão macio quanto ele havia imaginado.

Will sabia que ele provavelmente nunca pararia de guerrear contra si mesmo, que viver junto ao homem que ele odiava e amava mais do que qualquer outro ser humano no planeta nunca seria fácil, mas naquele momento, escondido no abraço confortável de Hannibal, ele se sentia feliz com a escolha que ele havia feito.

\- Nesse momento, sim.

E um momento era tudo que Will precisava. Tudo o que eles precisavam.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários e kudos são sempre muito bem vindos e estimados :D


End file.
